


It's a Marshmallow World

by under_them_skies_of_blue



Series: Tom Petty Stories [1]
Category: Tom Petty (Musician)
Genre: it's kinda cheesy but hopefully it's still halfway decent, my first full-length writing for Tom!!, still just trying my best!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_them_skies_of_blue/pseuds/under_them_skies_of_blue
Summary: Just a fluffy little story about a snowy morning with Tom!





	It's a Marshmallow World

It was early on a winter morning when you opened your eyes. The sun had just finished rising and the light it provided through your window had come to rest on Tom’s sleeping face. You admired the way his soft, blond hair fell across his forehead as he slept and the way his lips would part as he would take in a sleepy breath, so soft and oh so kissable. You laid like this for a few minutes, just looking at him and falling more in love with each passing second.

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s not nice to stare?” he mumbles, eyes still closed.

You didn’t say anything as you looked down and blushed, embarrassed at having been caught. He pulled you tighter against him and pressed a sleepy kiss to your lips.

“Good morning, baby,” he smiles, finally blinking open those baby blue eyes that you just can’t get enough of.

“Good morning to you too. Sorry for staring,” you chuckle sheepishly.

“A girl as pretty as you can stare as long as she wants,” he presses his forehead to yours, eliciting a giggle from you.

You rest your hand on his cheek and pull him into a tender kiss. His arms wrap around you even tighter and you can’t resist running your fingers through his messy hair. You pull back, looking into those eyes that have had you hypnotized since the day you first saw them. You can still remember that day and the trance you had found yourself in. Suddenly, those eyes are gone and you snap back to reality to find that Tom has rolled out of bed and is looking out the window.

“Babe,” he gasps. “It snowed!”

You heave yourself out of bed, confused. “The weatherman said it was just supposed to rain.”

He’s already in the closet, pulling out yours and his winter coat. “Well, he was wrong. There must be at least half a foot out there!”

“Thomas, what are you doing?” you giggle as he fumbles with his coat.

“I’m going outside,” he tosses you your coat. “What are you doing?”

“In your pajamas?” you question, wondering what in the world is brewing in that pretty little head of his.

“Well, duh! That way when I come back inside, all I have to do is take off my coat, and then I’ll be ready to cuddle!” he beams, already taking off down the stairs.

You roll your eyes and follow him down, pulling on your coat as you go. When you reach the bottom of the stairs and round the corner, he’s already got his boots on and the door open, letting out the last of the warmth in the house. He shoves your boots into your hands, about to burst with excitement.

I’ve married a child, you think to yourself as you shake your head with a smile. 

You pull your boots onto your feet and meet him in the doorway. He steps off the porch into the snow, smiling at the sound of it crunching under his boots.

“What do you wanna do first?” you ask him, stepping off of the porch to land right next to him.

“Well, there’s lots of good options. We could make snow angels, we could start a snowball fight,” he muses, more to himself than to you. “Or we could build a snowman!”

“Sounds like a plan to me. I’ll go find some stuff for his face, and you can build the body,” you suggest, finding it hard not to melt over his enthusiasm.

He nods, already on his knees in the snow, having what looks to be the time of his life. You wander off toward the trees behind your house to find some sticks and pebbles. You’ve been looking for a few minutes, wanting to find the perfect ones, when you hear the snow crunch behind you.

“Tom?” you question the air, turning around and seeing nobody.

You shrug to yourself, figuring it was probably just an animal; you’ve seen plenty of deer and squirrels out here before, and continue on with your search. Suddenly, you feel something pull on your hood and a sudden, sharp coldness down your back. You squeal at the sudden change in temperature and whip around to find Tom snickering and stumbling over the deep snow as he tries to run away.

“Thomas, you motherf-“ you shout, unable to finish that last word as your body is taken over by laughter at the sight of him tripping and falling face-first into the snow.

You wade through the snow over to where he is on the ground, snow stuck to his face and hair, and help him up, only to push him back down into the snow again.

“What the hell?” he hollers with a laugh, heaving himself out the snow this time.

“That’s what you get for trying to turn me into an icicle!” you laugh, moving closer to him, the heat of the moment wearing off and being replaced with cold from the snow that’s still melting down your back.

He opens his arms and you slide right in between them, getting as close to him as possible while starting to shiver.

“Looks like I succeeded,” he grins, and you realize exactly what his goal was: to make you cold so you’d cling to him for warmth.

“Thomas!” you push him away, trying to be angry but having a hard time keeping a smile off you face.

“Fine,” he shrugs, a touch of humor in his voice. “Be cold if you want to.”

There’s a big gust of wind, causing you to start shivering again, and you realize it isn’t worth it pretending to be mad at him. You walk back over to him and take your place in his arms again. 

He wraps his arms around you, running a hand up and down your back to try and warm you up. “That’s my girl,” he grins, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. 

You stay like this for a while, and after a few minutes, Tom speaks again.

“You wanna finish up the snowman and go inside and cuddle?”

“There’s nothing I’d rather do,” you reply, hesitantly removing yourself from his embrace and moving away from him, back into the cold.

You followed him back towards the trees where you’d dropped the pebbles and twigs you’d collected and helped him carry them back toward the snowman body he’d somehow managed to get together on his own. 

Together, you put the pebbles and twigs on the snowman body and he wrapped his arms around you again as you stepped back to admire your work.

“It looks good,” you say softly, snuggling closer to him.

“Yeah, it does,” he agrees. “I just wish we had a carrot for the nose instead of a pebble so it looked more traditional.”

“He’s just unique,” you counter. “Like us.”

You can’t see it, but a smile crosses Tom’s face at your comment as he leans down and presses a kiss to your forehead.

“Come on,” he starts, letting go of you to instead lace his fingers with yours. “Let’s go inside where it’s warm and cuddle.”

You don’t say anything, instead just letting him lead you inside. You both take off your boots and coats, leaving them by the door, and the two of you take off toward the stairs. You crawl into bed first, but he’s not far behind, and you settle yourself under the covers and as close to him as possible, grateful for the warmth that both things provide.

He presses his forehead against yours and, mirroring his actions from this morning, presses his lips to yours.

“I love you,” he mumbles, already sounding sleepy again. “Thanks for playing in the snow with me.”

You kiss him again and look into his pretty blue eyes. “I love you more. No one in this world other than you could’ve gotten me out of this bed for that, you know.”

He gives you a goofy grin, causing you to giggle, and lets his eyes fall shut. You close your eyes as well and snuggle even closer to him, wanting to be as warm as possible, and he wraps his arms around you even tighter.

Soon, you hear his breathing deepen and shortly after, the soft snores that indicate sleep. You open your eyes again to take a quick look at his sleeping face, his cheeks and nose still a little bit red from the cold outside, and you feel yourself melt at the sight. You let your eyes fall closed and start to doze off yourself. Soon enough, you’re both asleep in a tangled mess of limbs, feeling cozy and warm and happier than you’ve ever been.


End file.
